Here On Kuwabara's Island
by SilencedDignity
Summary: A YYHGilligans Island Cross Over! When the Yu Yu Hakusho charecters become the newest castaways here on "Kuwabara's Island" they must find a way to survive and find a way off the island. The only person stopping them? Kuwabara. Chapter 3 is up
1. Here On Kuwabara's Island

Here On Kuwabara's Island

Written by _EvaMarieCurran_

This was completely my idea .: evil laughter :. Ha ha. Okay yea I'm not completely sure but I think this is the first Yu Yu Hakusho Gilligan's Island cross over. Yea! First! XD

_Disclaimer:_

Eva: Woo hoo! Its Hiei with the usual disclaimer!

Hiei: -.- Eva doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Gilligans Island or um..yea anything else.

Yusuke: No! you forgot to say it!

Hiei: what?

Eva: This!

Yusuke: NOOOO!! Now shes gonna say it!

Eva: But I do own the Yu Yu Hakusho manga volume #1! .

All: anime fall

Yusuke: congratulations.

Eva: he he I know. Well this is my story. A Gilligan's Island, Yu Yu Hakusho X over. Enjoy.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eva: Theme song time!

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful trip,  
That started from this tropic port,  
Aboard this tiny ship. _

The mate was a mighty baka and,  
The skipper brave and sure.  
Five passengers set sail that day,  
For a three hour tour, a three hour tour.

The weather started getting rough,  
The tiny ship was tossed,  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew,  
The minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost.

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle,  
With Kuwabara,  
His sister too,  
Kurama and Hiei,  
The Ice Maiden,  
The Detective, And the grim reaper,  
Here on Kuwabara's Island.

Eva: Well that was better than I thought it would be! On with the story! .

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(On The Island)

Hiei: You got us what?!?!

Kurama: He got us stranded. -.-U

Kuwabara: Okay look guys Im really sorry. I tried my best to steer the boat, but that storm was too powerfull!

Yukina: Its okay guys. There is sure to be a lot of food on this tropical island.

Botan: Yea and we can build grass huts to sleep in! .

Hiei: Jeeze people can't even go on a stupid nigen cruise anymore without the first mate messing everything up!

Yusuke: Calm down skipper. I'm sure we can find a way to get off this island.

Hiei: Don't you _dare_ call me skipper.

Kuwabara: (singing) "Skipper! Skipper!"

Kurama: (is hitting head into nearby tree.)

Hiei: I said stop it!!

Botan: now boys! Stop fighting.

Yusuke: (imitateing Botan) now boys! Blah blah stop fighting this instant!

Kuwabara: ha ha!

Botan: Yusuke! Stop that right now!

Hiei: hn.

Kuwabara: Oh well. Shrimpy couldn't beat me anyway .

Hiei: WHAT!?! (attacks Kuwabara)

Botan: STOP FIGHTING!!

Kurama: STOP YELLING!!

Botan: I'M NOT YELLING!!

All: YES YOU ARE!!

Hiei: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

All:

Hiei: thank you

Kuwabara: cough shrimpy cough

Hiei: (attacks Kuwabara again)

Kuwabara: (in dust cloud of fighting) Ow! Ow! Not In The face not in the face!! OW!!

Hiei: (walks away and dust clears)

Kuwabara: owie. He's so mean.

Yusuke: You do know you have like two black eyes.

Botan: Not to mention your nose is bleeding.

Kuwabara: BLOOD!! ACKK!! I'm gonna get you Hiei!!

Hiei: hn.

Kurama: Fighting never solves anything.

Yusuke: Always makes me feel better though.

All: -.-U

Yukina: um..right..so now what?

All: ..?..

Botan: Like we said we should make a shelter or something.

Yusuke: Hey I got an Idea we can all sleep in a tree like Hiei!

Kuwabara: I am not sleeping in some stupid tree.

Random Tree: .:sob:. What did trees ever do to you? (tree miraculously runs away crying)

All: O.O

Yusuke: Did that tree just talk..and run away?

All: O.O nod

Yusuke: okay….moving on..

Botan: Lets just stick to the grass huts. You can sleep in a tree if you want, but not all of us posses the skill of..well not falling out of the tree.

Yukina: Me and botan are going to find where the hut's should be and start setting them up. Kurama is going to go find us some food, Hiei and Kuwabara can go gather fire wood-

Kuwabara: There is no way I am gathering firewood with the shrimp!

Hiei: and there is definitely no way I am gathering firewood with an idiot stupid enough to think he is fire wood.

Kuwabara: Hey! I know I'm not fire wood!

Hiei: are you sure about that? (lights Kuwabara on fire)

Kuwabara: GAHHH!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!!

All: O.O

Kuwabara: ::sigh:: that always works..-.-

Botan: HIEI! No more setting people on fire!

Hiei: hn.

Yukina: You can go look for fire wood on different sides of the Island .

Yusuke: I dunno Kuwabara might get lost or something.

Kuwabara: HEY!!

Yusuke: laughs .

Botan: Okay so that's the plan.

Yusuke: Hey? What am I supposed to do?

Botan: Just go sit somewhere and make sure you don't hurt yourself..

Yusuke: -.-

Botan: . Kidding! You can go help gather firewood If you want or help make the house. But we do need a lot of firewood. Hopefully the smoke signal will contact a rescue plane.

_So the seven castaways started to make shelter for the night. Little did they know what was happening in the real world. _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(Back in the real world a.k.a. off the island . )

Koenma: GEORGE!!

George: Um..yes sir?

Koenma: get those papers in here stat! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei have gone missing.

George: missing?

Koenma: Yes missing. Botan hasn't been back either since she was sent to tell them their last case.

George: Where do you suppose they are sir?

Koenma: hum… I have no idea.

George: anime fall .U

Koenma: But no one has any idea where they are, so I guess well just have to find out the old fashion way.

George: which is??

Koenma: We call them! .

George: Do they have cell phones?

Koenma: No. Not that I know of. But they do have home phone numbers. May be someone is home by know.

Koenma: (dialing numbers)

George: ?

Koenma: shhh!! Its riinging!

George: -.-

_Hey this is Yusuke Urameshi, If your Kuwabara just hang up because I AM NOT FIGHTING YOU!!_

_If this is Keiko I hope we are still going to the movies Friday night. If this is anyone else just leave your message after the tone. BEEEEEEEP_

Koenma: hum..Yusuke's not back yet.

Hello this is Suichii Minamino. I am sorry I am not able to take your call right now. Please call me back later. Thank you. BEEEEEP Hey this is Kazuma Kuwabara If this is Yusuke I AM gunna fight you and win too! If this is shorty I am totally gunna kick your butt too! If this is my one true love Yukina I just wanted to say I love you . 

Koenma: didn't see that one coming.

So call back when I am actually home okay!?! Bye leave your message afte- BEEEEEP 

(Eva: okay I know Hiei doesn't have a home address or a phone number for that matter but he does

in my story so there! .)

_Hello I have no idea how you found this phone number, or why you are calling it but If you want to live I suggest you hang up now while you still have the chance.…………..well if you are still here I suspect you have a death wish or something but there is no way I am making you happy and killing you so go jump off a bridge or something. I don't care. Darn, how do you turn this stupid thing off..um…leave your message after the tone BEEEEEP _

Koenma: none of them are home. Hum..this could be serious. We must take action imeadiatly!

George: but what about your father sir?

Koenma: eep! Dad..hum..don't let him find out they are missing!

King Enma: I already know.

Koenma: O.O um..yea..

King Enma: Ko-en-ma! How long have they been missing?

Koenma: err..well..ya see I'm not exactly sure..but I promise we will have all of the worlds searching for them right away!

King Enma: Well you better..or you will face the concequences.

Koenma: um..yes daddy.

George: So how are we going to find them?

Koenma: Well they aren't the kind of people we can plaster on the back of milk cartons or hang "lost" signs for..We will just have to find them ourselves!

_Well, It seems Koenma has a plan.. Lets see how the castaways are handling their disappearance. _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(Back On Kuwabara's Island)

Kurama: wow these flowers are so pretty!

Yusuke: Kurama your supposed to be finding food, not watching the plant life!

Kurama: Oh sorry .

Kuwabara: (singing) _"fire wood fire wood gonna go find some fire woooooddd!!"_

Hiei: Will you please stop singing?

Kuwabara: No. _"fire wood fire wood" o_

Hiei: -.- baka

Kuwabara: (has gathered so much fire wood it is blocking his eyes) Okay I think we can go back to camp now.

Hiei: ya think?

Kuwabara: yup—(trips on fallen tree branch)

AHH!!!!! (firewood goes flying everywhere)

Hiei: o.O

Kuwabara: ow my foot!!

Hiei: You are hopeless -.-U

Yukina: I can use my ice powers to freeze the sides of the hut together like walls .

Botan: That's nice Yukina. Lets see how everyone else is doing, oh here they come now!  
Kuwabara: (comes along carrying all of the firewood)

Hiei: (is following carrying a few pieces of firewood)

Yusuke: (is caught in a vine by a tree he was trying to break in half)

Kurama: (is walking along happily with some flowers)

Botan: Great job on the fire wood guys!

Kuwabara: Anything for my sweet Yukina!

Hiei: sends death glares at Kuwabara

Botan: We finished most of the hous—ack! Yusuke get out of _my_ hammock!

Yusuke: _Your_ hammock!? _I_ got here first!

Botan: But _I_ made it!

Yusuke: Enough with the italics already!

Eva: sorry .

Botan: So what do we have to eat tonight for dinner tonight Kurama?

Kurama: ::snaps out of day dream:: huh? Oh right dinner…um .

Botan: -.- you didn't find anything to eat did you?

Kurama: no -.-

Kuwabara: Yea he did he got flowers!

Kurama: no Kuwabara they arnt- !!

Kuwabara: (starts gnawing on flowers)

Kurama: o.o edible.

Kuwabara: cough cough ahh!! Not edible!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?

Kurama: I tried to warn you.

Hiei: But it seems you were once again overwhelmed in your stupidity.

Kuwabara: That's It! I say we eat Hiei!

Hiei: O.O GAH! YOU CAN'T EAT ME!!

Yusuke: Well you are the smallest.

Botan: NOBODYS EATING ANYBODY!!

Kurama: there we go with the shouting again. -.-

Botan: YELLING!!

Kurama: yelling -.-U

Yukina: I think I know a way we can get food..with out going canibalistic.

All: How?

Yukina: We can hold a peace ritual with the god of food and may be he will help us .

Yusuke: Is there even a god of food?

Botan: Who knows. It may be our only hope.

All: Ritual Ritual!

Hiei: Thank gods they are not eating me -.-U

_Well that was…..interesting. Tune in for the next episode of "Here On Kuwabara's Island" to see what _

_Will happen to all our favorite castaways. Will Koenma ever find them? Will the peace ritual work? How long will It be before Kuwabara drives everyone crazy? Why am I asking you all these questions!? Just tune in for our next episode. **ENDING THEME SONG TIME!!**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_So this is the tale of the castaways,  
They're here for a long, long time, They'll have to make the best of things,  
It's an uphill climb._

_The first mate and the Skipper too,  
Will do their very best,  
To make the others comfortable,  
In the tropic island nest.  
No phone, no lights no motor cars,  
Not a single luxury,  
Like Maikai or the other relms, As primative as can be._

_So join us here each week my friends,  
You're sure to get a smile,  
From seven stranded castways,  
Here on "Kuwabara's Isle!" _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eva: :whew: that was a lot of typing .

Yusuke: that was a good story just a tad bit scary

Eva: laughs

Hiei: Your not going to let them eat me are you?

Eva: aww..don't worry Hiei I would never let them eat you.

Hiei: :sigh: thank you.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To Be Continued Next Episode 


	2. Now were gunna starve!

  
Here On Kuwabara's Island 

Written by _EvaMarieCurran_

Chapter II

"Ritual" 

What oddities will happen this episode? Well let's see if I can sum it all up. After being stranded on the island the castaways gather firewood and prepare a shelter. But what's the only thing missing? Food! Of course. Yukina is the first to come up with a plan and she suggests making a peace offering to the god of food. "Is there even a god of food anyway?"-Yusuke, "I don't know but this may be our only hope." –Botan. So with that they decide to hold a ritual. Get ready for one strange ritual!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Eva: I tied Yusuke up in my closet so he won't make the disclaimer longer to read anymore .

Yusuke: Hey!

Eva: gah! How did you escape!?

Yusuke: well jeez all you did was tie me up with rope, It was easy to escape from.

Eva: riiiiight. Well I wanted to just get to the point this disclaimer but It didn't work .- So Hiei will you please say the disclaimer?

Hiei: I hate my job mumble Eva doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Gilligans island, or-

Yusuke: o.o or-

Hiei: oh right -.- but she does own the Yu Yu Hakusho manga volume #1.

Eva: darn! Yusuke! You ruined my line!

Yusuke: . ha

Eva: right. Now on with the show!

Hiei: theme song.

Eva: Theme song!

Yusuke: chapter guide.

Eva: ok stop! I _know_ I wrote this, you don't have to tell me! .

Hiei, Yusuke: -.-U

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Guide 

Chapter I _"Stranded"_

Chapter II "_Ritual_"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eva: Theme song time!

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful trip,  
That started from this tropic port,  
Aboard this tiny ship._

The mate was a mighty baka and,  
The skipper brave and sure.  
Five passengers set sail that day,  
For a three hour tour, a three hour tour.

The weather started getting rough,  
The tiny ship was tossed,  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew,  
The minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost.

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle,  
With Kuwabara,  
His sister too,  
Kurama and Hiei,   
The Ice Maiden,  
The Detective, And the grim reaper,  
Here on Kuwabara's Island.

Eva: ::tear:: I know It gets me every time too. .

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(On Kuwabara's Island)

Botan: So what are we waiting for? Let's start the ritual!

Everyone:…

Yusuke: exactly how do you start the ritual?

Yukina: . umm..Oh right! We all have to pretend to be the god or goddess of something.

Everyone: O.o what?!

Yusuke: What does that have anything to do with a peace offering to the good of food?

Yukina: well-

Yusuke: I am gunna make up my own ritual now, (starts yelling at sky) HEY!! WOO HOO!! GOD OF FOOD!?!? WE KINDA ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE DOWN HERE ON THIS ISLAND AND WE COULD REALLY USE SOME FOOD RIGHT NOW!! THANKS UM..GET BACK TO US ON THAT ONE!!

Well I think I showed him -

Yukina: Yusuke! The gods are angered when humans speak to them! That's why we have to disguse ourselves as gods and goddesses!! Now they will make you suffer ultimate doom!!

Yusuke: .- eh I don't believe in all that heebie jeebie stuff **(gets struck by lightning bolt) **

Yusuke: O.- ack…Ok I DO! NEVERMIND! I BELIEVE IN THE GOD OF FOOD! I BELIEVE IN THE GOD OF FOOD!

Hiei: In my opinion I think they all have lost it.

Kurama: Your definitely right.

Kuwabara: (singing) _"kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, eating all the gum drops he can see!"_

Hiei: that was random.

Kurama: let's just continue with this ritual or whatever.

Yusuke: okay what do we have to do next Yukina?

Yukina: Pick an element or something to be the god or goddess of.

Kuwabara: Oh! Can I be the god Of Doughnuts!

Hiei: More like the god of stupidity.

Yukina: I guess so, you can be whatever you want .

Yusuke: I want to be the god Of Strength!

Kuwabara: Hey! I want to be the god Of Strength!!

Yusuke: I said it first!

Botan: I thought you were going with the doughnut thing Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: Well I changed my mind. I want to be the god Of Fighting!

Botan: hum..lets see..I'll be the goddess of…Guidance!

Yusuke: eek! I hate the guidance office!

Botan: No! not like in a school! People come to me when they are lost or in trouble and I give them _guidance_.

Yusuke: ohh.

Yukina: I will be the goddess of the Home because I enjoy working on the houses..and um..people who work in their homes or who are in trouble come to me .

Botan: and you two?

Kurama: I will be the god of nature, because I love nature.

Hiei: the god of fire.

Botan: Okay, so now what?

All: RITUAL!! RITUAL!! .

Yukina: We set something on fire and then dance around all chaotically

All: O.O

Yukina: . err..I knew that would get you guys.

Kurama: do you mean we have to sacrifice something? Or do you mean like burn firewood?

Hiei: If we do have to sacrifice something, may I suggest Kuwabaka?

Yukina: Na, we just have to dance around the fire.

All: okay

Botan: cue the ritual theme song!

(theme song tune to the tune of "Kuwabara's Island")

la la la la la la laa laa la la la laa la!

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke: (covering their ears) this is the worst music ever!!

Botan: Well its just this stupid cd player!

All: cd player?

Botan: opps..(chucks cd player in the ocean)

All: great -.-

Kuwabara: (running around flailing arms madly in the air)

Yusuke: That's not dancing Kuwabara, Your gonna make the gods send like a plague upon us or something. .

_Yukina and Botan seem to be the only ones actually dancing. Kuwabara is attempting to dance and_

_Yusuke thought it would be funny to chase him around with a stick. Kurama is sitting on the ground watching everyone thinking they are all insane and Hiei is sitting in a tree above them watching the fire. _

Yukina: Oh great god of food! Please send us food from the heavens!

Yusuke: there is no way this is gonna work.

Kuwabara: I hope it does, I'm really hungry.

(Flying millions of miles over head hidden by the clouds is an airplane.)

_**On board the Plane: **_

Captain: Is all that extra food dropped yet?

Co-Captain: Yes, but I still don't see why it is nessessary to drop all this extra food in the ocean.

Captain: We need more room to actually prepare the food, the chef is getting cranky we forgot to put in a kitchen.

Co-Captain: -.-U the plane doesn't have a kitchen?

Captain: Yup! .

(Back On Kuwabara's Island)

Kuwabara: Great! No food! Now I'm gonna starve!! Wahh!! (Kuwabara starts running around in circles)

Yukina: LOOK! O.O

All: huh?

Yukina: FOOD! .

(The remains of the planes food starts falling from the sky)

Kurama: wow and I was almost positive this wasn't going to work.

Kuwabara: Well not me! I never lost hope in Yukina's plan!

Yusuke: sure ya didn't .-

Botan: Come 'on gods of nature and fire, we got food!

Kurama: hum..I'm not sure.

Hiei: That food fell from the sky. Who knows where it's been.

Kuwabara: Sure we do! The sky! .

Yusuke: thank you Mr. Obvious

_So the gods and goddesses feasted on their food from the heavens. Little did they know Koenma was hopelessly searching for them in the real world. Nor did they know of the many troubles they would face the next morning…_

Eva: (pops up out of no where holding sign that reads "The Next Morning" then dissapears)

Yusuke: two more minutes mom..go away..yawn.

Botan: typical Yusuke..everything has to be difficult. YU-SU-KE!!

Yusuke: (falls out of hammock) GAH!!

Botan: Everyone else is already awake! Hurry up and get outside!

Yusuke: well sorry -.- jeeze I just woke up ya know!

_Waiting outside is everyone already completely awake_.

Yusuke: (yawn) so what are we gunna do today?

Yukina: Today we will venture out and explore the island! .

Botan: Yea who knows may be there are animals on the island, or possibly there are other people on

the island.

Everyone: nod

Kurama: We will all set out together unless somehow we get separated. If you do lose the group meet back here at nightfall. Because we will all meet back here at night fall anyway. But which way should we go first?

Kuwabara: I say we take the west side of the island! .

Hiei: Then I say we take the east side.

Kurama: The west side of the island looks mostly like coral reef and costal rocks where our ship crashed.

Yusuke: Then let's not go that way.

All: nod

Botan: okay so we go explore the east side of the island. We can walk as far as possible and then return back here.

_So the castaways are about to embark on their journey of the island..what will they discover? Who knows… Find out on the next episode of "Here On Kuwabara's Island" !! _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eva: Ending theme time! . So this is the tale of the castaways,  
They're here for a long, long time, They'll have to make the best of things,  
It's an uphill climb.

The first mate and the Skipper too,  
Will do their very best,  
To make the others comfortable,  
In the tropic island nest.   
No phone, no lights no motor cars,  
Not a single luxury,  
Like Maikai or the other relms, As primative as can be.

So join us here each week my friends,  
You're sure to get a smile,  
From seven stranded castways,  
Here on "Kuwabara's Isle!" 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eva: darn. That episode wasn't as good as the first one. . well I hope you guys still found it funny.

Yusuke: I thought it was actually funny, Authough I did not enjoy getting struck by a lightning bolt -.-U

Kuwabara: (Pops up out of no where) _"kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, eating all the gum drops he can see! Laugh Kookaburra laugh Kookaburra leave some there for me!"_

Hiei: make it stop!!

Eva: (hits Kuwabara over the head with her hanger of doom)

All: whew. -.-

Kuwabara: . "_Laugh Kookaburra laugh!"_

All: AHH!!

Kuwabara: . "_Kookaburra leave some there for me!"_

Kurama: um..please review before Kuwabara drives us all insane!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To Be Continued Next Episode 


	3. And Then There Were Three

Here On Kuwabara's Island  
_Written by EvaMarieCurran_

Welcome back to another exciting edition of 'Here On Kuwabara's Island'. I'm sorry about the confusion too, This is not the first crossover of Gilligans Island but hey great minds think alike! :) I'm sorry about the long wait too for this chapter, Ive had so many midterms its crazy. But today I'm feeling quite bored, so get ready for a really random funny story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything..except a shiny nickel and the Yu Yu Hakusho manga volume 1. So please don't sue me, this is all I got goin for me in life 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful trip,  
That started from this tropic port,  
Aboard this tiny ship.  
The mate was a mighty baka and,  
The skipper brave and sure.  
Five passengers set sail that day,  
For a three hour tour, a three hour tour.  
The weather started getting rough,  
The tiny ship was tossed,  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew,  
The minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost.  
The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle,  
With Kuwabara,  
His sister too,  
Kurama and Hiei,  
The Ice Maiden,  
The Detective, And the grim reaper,  
Here on Kuwabara's Island._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
(On Kuwabara's Island)

Kuwabara: Hey guys, you know what I just noticed?

Everyone: what?

Hiei: that you truly are an idiot?

Kuwabara: No, I was reading the lyrics to the opening theme song for "Here On Kuwabara's Island" and in the last paragraph it says 'With Kuwabara, His sister too, Kurama and Hiei, The Ice Maiden, The Detective, And the grim reaper, Here on Kuwabara's Island.'

Everyone: So?

Kuwabara: Where the heck is Shiziru!?!

Botan: Wow I never really thought about that..

Kuwabara: We should find her you guys! If she is in trouble or something she will totally kill me If I don't find her and rescue her!!

Yusuke: But If she really is not lost or in danger, wont she kill you for like disturbing the peace or something?

Botan: Don't worry, we can look for Shiziru when we explore the Island.

Yukina: Lets Go!

Kuwabara: This reminds me of a song!

Hiei: What is it with you and the songs?

Kuwabara: I like songs! XD and this reminds me of a certain song I know,

Yusuke: What song is that?

Kuwabara: The Dora The Explorer Song! Duh!

All: Anime fall

Yusuke: sorry I asked..

Kuwabara: Lets sing it! "Comon Vamanos, Everybody let's go! Comon let's get to it, I know that we can do it!"

All: covering their ears at Kuwabara's very off-key singing

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Yusuke: Hey! You guys don't encourage him!

(a.n./ Get ready for a really annoying song XD)

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabra: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

(a.n./I warned you. XD)

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!?"

BotanYukina: "Explore the Island!"

Kuwabara: "Where are we going!!?!!!?!!!!?!"

Hiei: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

All: Still covering their ears

Kuwbara: "Where are we going!?!?!?!?!?!"

Hiei: punches Kuwabara

Kuwbara: cough hack to the cellar! It's a twister! It's a twister!!

All: sigh is it over?

Hiei: nod nod

Kuwabra: I'll get you Hiei! And your little dog too!!

Hiei: huh?

Kuwabara: Theres no place like..home! faints

Hiei: kicks Kuwabara

Yusuke: Okay, now that that's over with, lets continue our um.."adventure" 

Mr Perrota: appears out of no where

Yusuke: and who are you?

Mr Perrota: Why, I'm Mr.Perrota! Eva's Biology teacher!

Botan: and who exactly is Eva?

Mr Perrota: why she is the crazy girl writing this! (a.n./ ha ha XD)

All: O.o

Mr Perrota: So whats up?

All: O.o

Mr Perrota: Oh I get it, you all are startled that I appeared out of no where…Oh my!

what happened to this student! points at Kuwabara

Yusuke: He met with his er..demise

Mr Perrota: tsk. Tsk. Such a sad fate.

Hiei: It's ok he was stupid.

Mr Perrota: Oh, In that case I don't care! Stupid people have no right to live! looks at paper with class seating chart and doodles some stuff

Kuwabara: whaa..??? what happened?? Ow, my head hurts. AHH!! Who is he!?!

Mr Perrota: Why, I'm Mr.Perrota! Eva's Biology teacher!

Kuwabra: oh okay…..wait….I remember something…

All: clap hands

Kuwabara: shut up you guys! Lemme think on this one….hum…..head….ker

wacked……hurt….Hibiscus….Hair Cut….Harp….Hermione….Head

Injury…Help….Hero….Helen (a.n./ he he, my sister XD)..Hear…

Kurama: thinking Hiei?

Kuwbara: That's the one!! Hiei!! I'll get you!! jumps twoard Hiei 

Hiei: dodges

Kuwabara: Lands in pricker bush OWWW!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: hn.

Mr Perrota: I like your style kid! You can help me teach Biology!! And then when the students act all stupid-like I can use my pointer stick of doom and you use your sword and we can ker-slash them!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kurama: cough crazy cough

All: nod nod

Mr Perrota: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Huh? O! Is that an Oar!

Botan: Um, yes that would be my Oar. But you should be carefull its-

Mr Perrota: WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! rides away on Botan's oar

Yusuke: I have a feeling he isnt comeing back.

Botan: o.o my oar!!

Yusuke: Great. Now no more distractions! Lets see, where are we now?

Kuwbara: wakes up Looks like a car dealership!

Yusuke: Yea right. Like there would be a car dealership in the middle of a stranded Island!?!

Random Sign:: Welcome to Country Chevorlet! We can trade your old items for a brand new car! Yah! "Say YES today at Country Chevolet!!" 

Kurama: mabey this island isnt as deserted as we thought it was…

Country Man: pops up from behind bush HI!!

All: AHH!!!!

Country Man: Welcome to Country Chevorlet! Can I take your order?!?!

Yusuke: um..yea, you sell cars here right?

Country Man: big scary smile YES!!, as a matter of fact we do!

Botan: than can you help us? We need to find a phone, or a boat..

Country Man: We sell cars twitch YES! twitch not boats

All: O.O

Country Man: You see, This island is actually deserted, but in 1999 we decided to exspand our dealership and we did! We opened new shops in Taiwan, Mexico, Nebraska, Arkansas, Singapore, Timbucktoo (a.n./ This is probobly spelled wrong XD) and this here deserted Island!

All:O.o So??? You are crazy?

Country Man: Yes Today At Country Chevorlet!!

Yusuke: I guess that answers our question..

Kuwabara: Hey Car Guy, have you happened to see my sister? She has brown hair, usually smokes, sometimes talks to herself-

Country man: Why! YES!! I have seen her!

Kuwabara: REALLY!?! Where!?!

Country Man: (Flashback)

Shiziru: wow this is one strange island..  
Country Man: pops up out of bush HI!!

Shiziru: AHH!!!

Country Man: Say YES today at Country Chevorlet!

Shiziru: wait a second, I know you. Aren't you from that Country Commercial?

Country Man: Why, YES I am!

Shiziru: ok, your creepy..

Country Man: Trade your old junk for a brand new car!

Shiziru: that's nice but I really need to find a way off this island, Not a new car..

Country Man: Say YES today at Country Chevorlet!! Twitch

Shiziru: Okay..well..bye then.. walks away

Country Man: Country Chevy Senses tingiling…must…get…customer…BACK!! runs

after Shiziru Say YES today at Country Chevorlet! Say YES today at Country

Chevorlet! Say YES today at Country Chevorlet!!!!!

Shiziru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( End Flashback)

Coutry Man: gazing out into space

Yusuke: waving hand in front of Country Man Uh..woo hoo? Crazy man!?!?

Country Man: Cheezey Puffs..drool

All: -.- that was hopeless

Kuwabara: Well What about my sister!?!?!?

Country Man: Say YES today at Country Chevorlet!!

All: O.O

Yusuke: hurry lets get out of here while we have the chance!

Country Man: Say YES today at Country Chevorlet! twitch

All: run away

Kuwabara: I think we lost him you guys!

Yusuke: yea, he was a weird one.

Botan: Now what?

Kuwbara: I don't know about you guys but I'm getting kinda hungry.

Kurama: Yes, and I don't think we can get food to er…fall from the sky again.

All: nod nod

Yusuke: but then what do we do now?

Kuwabara: well isn't it obvious, Urameshi?! We look for a Mc. Donalds

Yusuke: There is no way there is a Mc. Donalds on this Island!

Kuwabara: Sure there is XD there is a Mc. Donalds everywhere!

screen shot

Mc. Donalds In Japan,

Mc. Donalds In Canada

Mc. Donalds In Eva's House

end Screen Shot

Kuwabara: see!

Yusuke: whatever Kuwabara..

Botan: O! Look!

All: huh?

Kuwabara: YAH! I TOLD YOU SO!

Yusuke: what the? -.-;;;;;;

Botan: Mc Donalds!?!?!?!?

Worker: Not Mc Donalds, Burger King!

All: O.o

Ronald Mc. Donald: He's Lying!! Don't listen, _Put a smile on!! Put a smile on! Everybody Common but a smile on! ___

All: O.O

Burger King Worker: Burger King is better!! gets tackled by Ronald Mc.Donald

( Burger King Worker and Ronald Mc. Donald in dust cloud fighting )

Yusuke: okkkkkkkkkay

Yukina: Please do not fight! I'm sure both of your restaurants are equal!

Ronald Mc. Donald: tear I never thought of it that way!

Burger King: okay, fine! No more fighting! But ya see these two here restaurants compete on this island for profits and you seem to be the only customers.

Yusuke: Well we are the only people on this Island

Kurama: unless you count these two guys, Eva's biology teacher, and the crazy

Chevy Retailer.

Yusuke: good point –o-U

Mr Perrota: comes flying by on Botan's Oar Don't eat at Mc. Donalds or Burger King! It will kill you!! If you want to learn how to eat healthy, take regents Biologyyyyyy!!! fades out

Botan: .. my oar

Kuwabara: that guy scares me..

Ronald Mc.Donald: looks at Hiei Someone needs a hug!

Yusuke: points at Ronald that guy scares me

Ronald Mc Donald: walking/skipping around happily Put A Smile On! Put A Smile

On! Everybody Comon! Put A Smile On!

Kurama: we sure have met a lot of strange people today..not to mention many people who like to sing their jingles and motto's.

Yusuke: yea, that is weird.

Botan: Well now what?

Kuwabara: We continue our journey! Comon vamanos! Everybody lets go!

Yusuke: please do not start that again -.-;;;;

_Announcer: to be continued!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_So this is the tale of the castaways,  
They're here for a long, long time, They'll have to make the best of things,  
It's an uphill climb.  
The first mate and the Skipper too,  
Will do their very best,  
To make the others comfortable,  
In the tropic island nest.  
No phone, no lights no motor cars,  
Not a single luxury,  
Like Maikai or the other relms, As primative as can be.  
So join us here each week my friends,  
You're sure to get a smile,  
From seven stranded castways,  
Here on "Kuwabara's Isle!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eva: yea! To be continued, I still have more ideas!  
Yusuke: riiiight. I bet your running out of all the funny ideas.

Eva: o that's what you think XD I have many more random ideas! MUHAHAHAHAH!!

Yusuke: she has mental issues…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
To Be Continued Next Episode!


End file.
